A controlled study of the effects of cognitive training on hyperkinetic children undergoing maintenance stimulant treatment was approved and funded as of 12/1/77 for a three year period, until 12/31/80. The purpose of this application is to request supplementary funding for the above project to institute new behavioral assessments consisting of classroom observation in addition to the procedures originally stipulated. The desire to conduct classroom observations of the study children stems from our experience during the first half half year of the project. The need for such measures had not been anticipated when the study was designed originally. It is now felt that cognitive training may affect the style of the children's social behavior and that such changes will not be detected by global behavioral ratings.